RSV De hospitales, médicos y enfermos
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que estar en un hospital era malo?


**¡Hola!  
Como ya avisé en mi Tumblr (dirección en mi perfil), una amiga me propuso un reto y como añadió la frase "No tienes ovarios a..." (que no es más que una variante a "No tienes huevos a..."), pues... Me vi en la obligación de hacerlo x'D  
Así que bueno, 14 historias para el 14 de Febrero... Creo que es lo máximo que he llegado a escribir en mi vida x'D  
Mi cabeza está hecha puré de patatas x'D  
Madre mía...  
Pues nada, que espero que os guste. Toda esta colección tendrá al principio las siglas RSV (Reto San Valentín)  
Y aquí lo dejo.  
1 besito muy grande ;D  
Ciao~~  
********P.D: Las palabras clave con las que escribir han sido (elegidas al azar): Hospital, Lirio, Chaleco, Beso Alien (Posesivo)**  


* * *

—¡Doctor Da Silva! ¡Doctor Da Silva! —llamaban las enfermeras por megafonía, haciendo que resonase por todo el pasillo.

Mi hermana cerró la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Me encogí de hombros y miré hacia la ventana.

—Louis, ¿no ha venido?

Emma negó con la cabeza y sonrió culpablemente, mientras se peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

—Sabes que no le gusta que le llames Louis.  
—Es su primer nombre.  
—Prefiere que le llames Johan —murmuró la rubia sonriendo levemente.

Alcé una ceja y fruncí el ceño.

—Responde a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué no ha venido?  
—Ha… Ha quedado con su…

Emma calló y comenzó a desesperarme.

—¿Con su qué, Emma? ¡No des tantas vueltas, por favor! —pregunté molesto.

Una de las muchas máquinas a las que estaba enganchado, comenzó a pitar exageradamente. Emma me puso las mas manos sobre los hombros y empujó ligeramente hasta recostarme sobre la almohada de la cama.

—Por favor, hermano. No hagas esfuerzos. No en tu estado.  
—¡Em! ¡Solo tengo una bronquitis! —exclamé alzando la voz.  
—Neumonía aguda —corrigió ella—. Por favor.

Suspiré y me tranquilicé, aunque solo fuera un poco exteriormente.

—Bien… ¿Y dónde está Louis? —volví a preguntar.  
—Johan —corrigió nuevamente—. ¿Me prometes que no te enfadarás?

Asentí con la cabeza. Que poquito me estaba gustando todo este asunto.

—Te lo prometo. Habla.

Emma sonrió.

—Ha quedado con su novia Lily.

El corazón comenzó a latirme con más fuerza mientras en mi rostro se formaba una mueca de inconformidad, haciendo que la máquina comenzara a sonar de nuevo escandalosamente.

—¡Pero si es solo un niño!  
—¿Quién es solo un niño? —preguntó una voz masculina entrando en la habitación.

Le miré de malas maneras pero suavicé un poco la expresión al ver quién era.

—No está bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

El extraño se señalo y sonrió inocentemente, mientras reía y se acercaba hacia nosotros.

—¿Yo? Créeme, no he sido el único que lo ha escuchado… Con esos gritos, ¡seguro que en la otra punta del planeta también se han enterado!

Emma rió alegremente mientras se tapaba la boca disimuladamente. La fulminé con la mirada y fruncí el ceño.

El extraño era castaño, con los ojos verdes y la piel un poco más morena, bastante más que el color tiza que tenía yo en aquellos momentos. Vestía con un chaleco marrón debajo de la bata blanca, de la que sobresalía un lirio blanco. Además, parecía estar eternamente pegado a una sonrisa. Jamás le había visto sin sonreír.

La rubia solo rió más y asintió con la cabeza.

—Al doctor Da Silva van a tener que darle un premio por tener que lidiar contigo todos los días.  
—¡Ni que fuera un bebé! —me quejé.  
—Un bebé, no. Eres demasiado grande, más, un caprichoso sí —murmuró el castaño—. Veamos cómo vas hoy.

El doctor se acercó y se puso el fonendoscopio mientras que Emma se levantaba.

—Yo me voy, que he quedado. Vicent, no te portes muy mal, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo guiñándome un ojo. ¿A qué había venido eso?

Le gruñí ligeramente observando cómo se marchaba y cerraba la puerta. Después, miré al médico tras unos segundos.

—Quítate la camisa —pidió.  
—¿Para qué?  
—Porque si no, no puedo auscultarte —dijo riendo—. O lo haces tú, o lo hago yo.

Hice lo que me dijo a regañadientes. Hacía frío, más pronto sentí sus manos cálidas sobre mi espalda contrastando con la frialdad del objeto, haciendo que cerrara los ojos momentáneamente.

—Inspira… Expira… —musitó varias veces, mientras iba cambiando de lugar el fonendoscopio al igual que sus manos—. Muy bien, pues esto ya está.

Me quedé con la camisa sin abrochar y le miré.

—¿Y qué tal?  
—Parece que va remitiendo, aunque prefiero mantenerte en observación un poco más. No vaya a ser que nos adelantemos y podamos llegar a lamentarlo.

Asentí levemente y observé como hacía el amago de marcharse.

—Doctor —llamé haciendo que me mirase interrogantemente—. Me duele un poco la garganta. ¿Cree que puedo tener plaquetas?

El médico se acercó y me pidió que abriese la boca. Mientras observaba mi garganta con ayuda de una pequeña linterna, dirigí mis ojos a sus labios. Unos labios carnosos y apetecibles. Sonreí en mi fuero interno y, con un rápido movimiento, le tumbé encima de mí y le besé, aprovechando la leve apertura de sus labios e introduciendo mi lengua.

Exploré cada uno de los rincones de su boca, atrapando sus labios con los míos y ejerciendo presión en su nuca con una de mis manos evitando así que se separase. Al cabo de unos segundos, comenzó a corresponderme, aunque la falta de aire hiciera que no durase demasiado, sobre todo si no quería ahogarme.

La temperatura de la habitación y de mi cuerpo había subido bastante. Ambos nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. El castaño se levantó ruborizado y caminó hasta la puerta, con paso rápido y recto.

—¡Doctor! —volví a llamarlo.

El castaño se giró y me miró fijamente, todavía con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la sorpresa pintada en sus ojos.

—¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?

No contestó, por lo que volví a preguntar.

—El veredicto.  
—¿Perdón?  
—Su opinión —dije con una sonrisa leve.

El castaño cerró un momento los ojos y asintió tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, que se hicieron eternos para mí.

—Está bien.

Alcé una ceja incrédulamente sin entender su respuesta.

—¿Mi garganta o el beso?

El castaño sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Antes de salir por la puerta, se giró y me miró.

—Por cierto, me llamo Paulo. Feliz San Valentín, Vicent.

* * *

**¡Ya está!  
¿Os ha gustado?  
Espero que sí...  
Compadecéos de mí y dejarme algo... Para que el sufrimiento de mi cerebro no haya sido en vano.  
Reviews, Sugerencias, Cartas Bomba, Amenazas de Muerte, Pasta, Gatitos, Vodka, Salmiakki, Girasoles, Peluches lindos, Tomates, Scones, Hamburguesas, Helado... Lo que queráis... Como si me queréis dejar algún regalo más grande *cofpersonajecof* en la puerta de mi casa para mi disfrute personal (?)**


End file.
